


Someday

by orphan_account



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Wingfic, old fic on tumblr that im moving to here, wings grow with love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 13:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21374851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Veth had beautiful wings, dark brown and speckled with light blues and grays. Not big enough to fly, but enough to be seen and know that in some way someone loved her.
Relationships: Nott & Caleb Widogast, The Mighty Nein & Nott, Yeza Brenatto/Nott
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Someday

Veth had beautiful wings, dark brown and speckled with light blues and grays. Not big enough to fly, but enough to be seen and know that in some way someone loved her. It didn’t feel like it, with the way the village treated her, but the wings proved she was at least liked, in some way, hopefully by her parents. 

She had been curious, when she noticed her wings had grown a bit after that stupid game, as to if that boy had actually liked her. The boy whose wings were as fluffy and soft of his hair, a pretty speckled brown pair that were big enough to possibly fly, if the skinny boy tried. They were beautiful, clean and neat, unlike her own. 

His were beautiful, and she knew no one considered hers to be, just like they never did her in general. 

It’s only after they date and are nearly ready for marriage that she realized Yeza had always loved her, and his love had grown her wings enough to let her fly beside him. They didn’t often, but it was always special when they did. 

Veth made sure that when Luke was born, he had wings that would always let him fly from the start. 

Nott doesn’t have wings. Or at least, she refuses to see them as wings, their short and broken most of her time with the goblins, misshapen and ugly and hard to know what they are. It’s another thing that the goblins use to hurt her with, because goblins have no wings. 

Only after she runs away, after she’s thrown into a jail cell and travels with a human for a few months, does she see that the wings had grown enough to identify them. 

Bat wings instead of bird ones, green instead of brown and leathery instead of soft and feathery, thin with webbing between the bones that looked more like fingers then proper wing bones she knew she used to have, that Caleb and Veth both have and had with their wings. 

Ugly things befit for a goblin, she guessed, a bit bitterly.

Being part of the Mighty Nein made them big enough for her to fly, something she guessed was a good thing that people normally wanted, even if people rarely flew anyway.

Their growth meant that people loved her, like this. Caleb and Jester and all the rest of them. Loved her without knowing her truth, despite her being a goblin. She hated them though, for not being what they should be, for growing when they shouldn’t and being another thing wrong with her. 

Someday, she hoped for her old wings to be back someday. That they’d return to being as feathery and beautifully colored as they once were when she was Veth. That when she was Veth again her wings would be her’s again too. 

Veth had beautiful wings, Nott doesn’t. Nott has wings that belong to the animal Caleb uses shit from for spells. She wants her old wings back. 

Someday, she’ll have them back. 


End file.
